


Waking Up

by crorvid



Series: Aziraphale/Crowley + Kiss Tropes [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crorvid/pseuds/crorvid
Summary: “Mmm. Morning, angel.”running their thumb over the other’s lips





	Waking Up

Crowley liked sleep. He considered it one of the pleasures of the world. 

But it paled in comparison to waking up next to Aziraphale.

Since the two of them had decided to stop pretending that they were even remotely competent at their jobs and move into a cottage together, this had become a delightfully common occurrence, but no matter how many times it happened it was never any less perfect.

Crowley drifted into consciousness and, before he even opened his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking air into lungs that didn’t need it because it smelled like the angel around whom he was currently curled. He sighed contentedly and felt Aziraphale’s arm tighten around him, stroking his shoulder, and he lazily cracked open one eye.

Aziraphale was reading—or, rather, had been reading, until he realized that Crowley was awake, at which point he had replaced his gilded bookmark and placed the book beside him on the bed. He was now looking down at where Crowley’s head rested on his chest with the kind of fondness that can only be cultivated over many, many years.

“Good morning,” he murmured, and the way the sunlight fell across his face made him look like he was glowing and Crowley loved him so much that all he could do was smile at him blissfully. 

His limbs were warm and heavy with lingering sleep but he moved anyway, tugging himself up so that they were face to face. He uncurled his arm from around Aziraphale’s torso and brought it up to touch his face, gently stroking his lower lip with his thumb as his heavy-lidded eyes flicked to and fro, taking in the sight of his angel.

He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth, followed by another. Aziraphale lifted a hand to Crowley’s jaw, returning the kisses, softly, sweetly, unhurried. 

“Mmm. Morning, angel.”

Crowley tucked his face back into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck just as he moved to stand up. Rather than let go and make things easier for him, Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck and held on tighter, and Aziraphale huffed out a small laugh as he hoisted Crowley into his arms. Crowley wrapped his gangly legs around Aziraphale and hummed contentedly. 

“My dear, you’re ridiculous,” Aziraphale said, but he said it like _ I love you _as he carried Crowley into the living room and deposited him onto the couch before ducking out of his arms. Crowley whined and Aziraphale kissed him again before wandering out of the room to make them tea. 

Crowley made himself comfortable, settling into the cushions as Aziraphale bustled around their kitchen, returning soon with two mugs. He moved Crowley’s legs out of the way so he could sit, handing the demon his mug as they settled right back into Aziraphale’s lap. They drank their tea, Aziraphale absentmindedly stroking Crowley’s legs and Crowley basking in the morning sunlight and his angel’s loving touch. 

Crowley had always liked sleep. 

Now, more than ever, he liked waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> All the works in this series were inspired by [this post](https://andrastesass.tumblr.com/post/120322542322/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me)!


End file.
